Different Vampires, Different Worlds
by ilubcupcakes
Summary: Bella and her two brothers Damon and Stefan moves to Forks. There they meet the Cullen's, what will happen? Bella and Damon knows a certain Cullen member, how close are they? No romance, just lots of fun and trouble!
1. Chapter 1

A: Hey, guys! This is my first story on fanfiction, please R&R! This is just a preview, the fun will come next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot!

Bella POV

"Rise and shine!" I sang as I skipped down the stairs. I was really excited, we are finally moving to Forks, Washington! It took me weeks to persuade Damon, he's always so stubborn. Convincing Stefan was easy, but I knew he didn't want to go, too.

"Ugh, your voice are like knifes stabbing me." Damon grumbled as he entered the kitchen. "It's sunny, I want to sleep in."

"Cant, we have to get to Forks." I argued. Forks was the perfect place, damp, cloudy, rainy, anything that suits the word not sunny. Even though we have our lapis lazuli rings, that keeps us from burning; the sun still irritates our eyes. That's why we always wear sunglasses when it's sunny.

"We're going to a town of forks?" Damon said sarcastically as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. Ugh, I just don't get males sometimes. They think they know everything, pshh yeah.

I ignored him. "I made you breakfast," I said while snatching his glass of bourbon away. What's up with men and drinking? He made his way to the table, where a plate of bacon and eggs awaited him. "Jeez, thanks. Why do you have to make it?" He questioned. HE IS SO DUMB! "BECAUSE THAT MAKES US MORE HUMAN!" I screeched. "How many times do I have to say that?!" Cue face-palm.

"Yeah whatever, blah blah blah. By the way, where's Stefan?" Damon asked. "Saying goodbye to his friends." I sighed. It was hard for Stefan, he had to leave Elena. Since Klaus was gotten rid of, Elena was safe. People were starting to notice we weren't aging much, so we had to move eventually.

"Oh," Was all Damon could say. It was hard for all of us; we spent our childhood here, so many memories. "Well, go get dressed. I'm going to get Stefan." He said expressionless, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ok." And with that, I left the room in vampire speed. A second later, I was in my walk-in closet. I put on a blood red strapless top, black skinny jeans, and red stilettos. "Perfect." I said to myself while glancing at the mirror. I also let my hair down, my chocolate ringlets framing my heart shaped face. I had no makeup on; I wanted to look natural on my first day of school.

"Bella! Let's go!" Stefan yelled outside. I quickly murmured a quick goodbye to the house and ran outside. "So are we taking the car?" I asked. I really wanted to show off my car, it was a red and black Bugatti Veyron. I fixed the engine so it can go 10 times faster, perfect for races. Stefan had a red Porsche 911 Turbo, and Damon had a black convertible.

"Fine, but I prefer running." Damon grumbled. "Take your own cars, I'll race you there!" I yelled as I climbed in my car and sped off.

Here I come, Forks!

A: Please review! This chapter is dedicated to Aryani, my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, and put my story on their favorites/follow list. It took me super long to write this, bear with me! Sorry for my mistakes! Please R&R! I wont update unless I get 5 more reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this sausage I'm eating right now!

Chapter 2

Stefan POV

"I'll miss you." Elena said, quite sleepy. I was saying goodbye to Elena, after all we've been through, we had to separate. I never mentioned to Elena that we were moving away, not until today. Bella had been planning this for about a month, and she only told me two weeks ago.

"Me too, I'll call you every night. Plus, I'll visit." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Awe, isn't this sweet?" Damon said while jumping in through the window. "We're leaving; Bella is at the boarding house."

"Ok, bye Elena." I said for the last time, I probably won't see her until next month.

"Ok, bye Elena." Damon mimicked.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Shut up." Damon mimicked again.

"I said shut up!"

"I said shut up!" What's wrong with him?!

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"I lo-never mind." Damon surrendered.

By now, we were at the boarding house. "Bella! Let's go!" I yelled, it's not like she couldn't hear me, but I knew she liked us acting more human.

I didn't hear anything inside of the house, she was probably saying goodbye to the house, just like Damon is doing right now. He was strangely silent, which made me guess he was saying goodbye in his mind, or praying. He never did any one of those things, and that makes me extremely curious.

Then, Bella came down the stairs, looking really hot in her strapless blood red top and black skinny jeans. She didn't really need to dazzle every boy in the school, but I guess she liked it that way.

"So are we taking the car? Bella asked, I bet she wants to show off her car.

(A/N: Sorry to cut in here, but let's just pretend Virginia and Washington are next to each other. Washington and Virginia are actually on opposite ends of U.S.A!)

"Fine, but I prefer running" Damon grumbled. He never really got use to the technology here in the present. I wonder if he still thinks about carriages and horses, which would be hilarious. I can't get into his mind though because I drink animal blood, which my siblings call "The Bunny Diet". Bella can read his thoughts though, because she drinks human blood. Once in a while, Bella would laugh out loud for no reason. Which I think it's because of Damon's radical ideas.

"Take your own cars, I'll race you there!" Bella suddenly shouted, and sped out of the garage. I sighed, and hopped in my own car the same time Damon did.

"Cheater!" I shouted to Bella as I sped away. There was no reply; she was probably lost in her own world of victory.

Bella POV

We arrived in Forks an hour later, and of course, I got there first. It was my 334 time winning, and Stefan's 305 times of being second. And Damon's 289 time of being last.

Our new purchased house out in the woods was beautiful, grand, and I can't even describe it with words. The whole house was oval shaped, like a shell house. The side was all glass, so you could see the inside. There were mahogany colored steps that matched my hair leading to the big glass doors. It was one storey on ground, but had 3 more floors underground. Each floor had a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms and bathrooms, and a study. There was a swimming pool outside, a game and movie room, a karaoke/recording studio, gym, and inside sports court on the bottom floor.

I immediately chose my room before my brothers would barge their way in and snatch it away. I decided to choose the room on the first floor underground. The room was huge, with a bathroom and walk-in closet that was bigger than the room itself. The walls were black with yellow lace designs all over them. If the lights were turned off, the whole room would be glow-in-the-dark. There was a king sized bed right smack in the middle, and a large desk to do all my work.

My study was right next to my room, the walls were a deep red with black patterns on them. There was a designing table on the far left corner of the room, how the heck did the designer know I love designing clothes!? Beside it was a ton of rolled up fabric and a statue. (A/N: I have no idea what that is actually called, sorry.) On the other side of the room was a big office table, with all the supplies already there. Beside it were 4 humongous book shelves that touched the ceilings. There was also a couch and TV in the middle of the room for me to relax when I'm stressed, which I think that will happen a lot because my two brothers annoy the hell out of me every day.

I turn to look at the clock; we have 20 minutes until school starts. I shout into the air, knowing my brothers would hear me. "Get ready in 5, meet you upstairs!" I quickly grabbed my bag and went upstairs, my heels cackling as they contact they marble steps. I sat myself on one of the couches in the living room upstairs. As I sat down, my whole body seemed to sink down, and then bounced right up again. It happened again, and I giggled.

"Ready to go?" Stefan said as he picks up his car keys that he left on the coffee table a few minutes ago.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. Damon appeared seconds later. "I want to take Damon's car."

"Why mine?" Damon questioned. Four words and ten letters. HE IS SO DUMB! I bet he never uses his brain unless it's a fight.

"So the students there can warm up to the fact that we are kind of rich, so Damon's Ferrari can do the job. Then we can switch it to Stef's Porsche, and then my Bugatti Veryon." I explained, quite bored. "By the way, Damon, we should get you a new car when the school year is over. Maybe a Lamborghini or something."

"There's nothing wrong with my Ferrari! If you do anything to it I'm going to kill you!" Damon exclaimed. Whoa, calm down there Dumb Damon, that should be his new nickname. Shit, he can read my mind.

"Don't even try Damon," I said with a shake of my head. "Let's go."

We climbed in Damon's car and left for school. Forks High School wasn't hard to find, just off the 3rd block. Then we arrived, everybody was staring at us. I glanced around, no nice cars that I see, except for a shiny silver Volvo. Damon parked next to a white Mercedes, and we all got out at the same time. I heard gasps and whispers as we walked to the office, with me in the lead.

I turned my head to Damon, "Can't get enough, right?" I could get use to this fame every day. Stefan was busy texting someone, not even bothering to look at us. Damon was winking at every girl he sees, making all the girl's knees go weak.

Then we reached the office, we got our schedules quickly left for class. Turns out I had almost all my subjects with at least one of my brothers, except Biology and History.

I turned left to go to building 3; I had English with Stefan first thing in the morning. The final bell rang 30 seconds after we got in our seats. Class was very boring, all the stuff they taught we already learned.

The morning passed by a blur, the whole time I was either doodling in my notebook or throwing paper balls at one of my brothers. I wasn't even surprised when a teacher tried to hit on me, which happens a lot. Lunch came, and Dumb Damon and St. Stefan were waiting for me outside my classroom.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked them.

"Use your brain Bella, vampire speed." Dumb Damon said out loud, I smacked him on the forehead. "Ow!" Damon flinched.

"You are not supposed to use vampire speed or anything related to that!" I said that so low that not even Stefan could hear me. I huffed, "Whatever."

We finally made our way to the cafeteria. As we push the cafeteria doors, almost every pair of eyes found their way towards us. I felt uncomfortable, with so many people staring at me.

"Get a table, I'll go get lunch." I ordered to my brothers.

"Why should I?" Damon argued.

'JUST DO IT!' I send a message to his mind. He nodded and left with Stefan to an empty table on the other side of the room. I probably scared the hell out of Damon, which I do a lot when I'm annoyed.

I made my way to the line where students were lining up to get their food. I quickly grabbed an apple, a salad, and an orange juice. I guessed Damon didn't want to eat anything so I only got the salad and juice for Stefan and the apple for me.

I walked to the table where my two brothers and another boy were waiting for me. Damon was smirking, and Stefan's mouth was twitching. 'Odd' I thought, getting very suspicious.

"Hi, my name is Mike Newton." A baby faced boy with blue eyes said to me, his heart beat increasing. Ugh, must be another boy. As much as I want to shout at him to get lost, I had to keep a straight face and smile.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said as I set the tray and sat down next to Damon.

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this Friday." He said, with a hint of hope in his tone. He's very brave, I must say.

"Sorry, I'm too busy for stuff like that. I'm focusing on my studies." I replied, hoping he would just give up and go.

"Oh, well. See you around." Mike turned around and went back to his table. I hope everybody in the room heard our conversation, because I don't want every boy after me.

I glanced around, and my eyes seemed to stop at a table of five teenagers. They were extremely beautiful, like me and my brothers. One of them was huge; his muscles bulged out of the tight shirt he was wearing. He had short cropped black hair. The one that sat next to the large one was a supermodel, with elegant blonde waves that flow down to her waist. Sitting across from her was tall, lean, muscular boy with blonde hair. Beside him was a pixie like girl with short brunette hair. Next to the pixie was a boy with bronze hair that seemed to be coming out in every direction. It's funny because everyone one of them have golden eyes, must be contacts.

My eyes linger on the blonde boy, he seemed very familiar. I think he felt my gaze on him, that's when he turned his head to look at me. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, and then I broke the stare by turning my head to my brothers.

"Cold ones, they are in this very room." I told my brothers in a low voice so others would not hear us.

"What?!" Damon exclaimed. "Impossible, they don't have enough control to be around this many people."

"Look over there, they're animal drinkers." I said as I tilted my head towards the cold ones.

'Jasper' My mind said when I looked at the blonde cold one again.

"Should we head over there? And make sure they're under control?" Damon questioned, caring for the safety of the people.

"Sure," I said without hesitation. "Oh and that's Jasper over there. He's one of the cold ones."

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? The one who plays with us when we were young?" Stefan asked. He was very good friends with Jasper, they would always cause trouble at our house. I loved Jasper like a third brother; he's the one who would really understand me.

"Yeah, should we creep up on him?" I asked, wondering what Jasper's reaction would be like.

"Loved to, can't wait to talk to my buddy." Damon said, excited. He met Jasper in military training, and soon became best pals.

We got up from our seats and started walking to the cold ones. That got everyone's attention; I put my index fingers to my lips telling the people to stay quite. Jasper's back was facing towards us, and when we approached him, he was just standing up. Perfect. I jumped onto his back; put my hands around his neck like I was choking him. He immediately brushed me off him and did a defensive crouch in front of the pixie. They must be mates, Jasper finally found someone after so long.

"I'm hurt; you don't remember me, Jasper?" I choked out, putting my sad face on display.

Jasper thought for a second, "Isabella?" He said with a wide grin on his face.

A/N: There it is chapter 2. I wanted to write more, but I decided to save that for chapter 3. Next chapter, biology with Edward and meeting vampire parents! PM me if you find mistakes! I know I said Damon's car was a convertible last chapter but lets change it to a Ferrari. This chapter is dedicated to teamHANNAH98. Go check out her story, Vampire Dawn. It is absolutely awesome! I'm ilubcupcakes, and I will see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Had some trouble with my laptop so I couldn't go on the internet, I hope you hadn't forgot my story! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and put me on their favorites/follow list. 5 more reviews then I'm updating, that way gives me more time to do my chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I kind of wish Demetri and Jasper were mine…Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Alice has been rushing all morning in order to get to school. She blocking her thoughts from Edward and her emotions were a roller coaster. Happiness. Jealousy. Humor. Excitement. Anger. All of these emotions keep repeating over and over again. I kept asking Alice what's going on, and she would just ignore me and dance around the house like a maniac. We had one clue to Alice's vision; she kept whispering "They're coming." Everyone in the house was radiating curiosity, they had no patience whatsoever.

I sighed, I kind of hate being the empath. You do not want to feel want your siblings are feeling in the middle of the night. Damn you people who invented sex.

I went and took a shower to fast forward the time. I spent a lot of time in the bathroom, examining my scars now and then. If I could erase my scars, life would be so much easier. I never went out alone; my scars always scared the people I tried to interact with, not like I wanted to scare them.

When I got out of the shower, there were clothes laid out on the bed. Typical Alice, she picks out clothes for everyone. I ignored Alice's choices, and then put on a plain blue shirt and some random jeans and a leather jacket and left for the garage.

Everyone was waiting for me, I climbed in the backseat and Edward sped off for school.

"What took you so long?" Emmet asked.

"You do realize we are early, right?" In fact, we were very early. I caught him slightly glancing at the dashboard. HA, take that Emmet!

"Uh, no" Emmet replied, shutting up after what I just said.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked, her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Clothes, what do you think I'm wearing? Trash bags?" I snapped.

"To me it is, I gave you proper clothes to wear and you chose trash bags over them!" Alice snapped back.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I choked out the words.

"I said, to me-" She stopped talking, as a vision pulled her into a deep concentration. I felt Edward tense up, knowing what Alice's vision was about.

Emmet shifted in his seat next to me, taking up a large amount of space with his huge body. He was feeling very uncomfortable, and so were the others.

"So that's what you were hiding these few days?" Edward questioned.

"Shush!" Alice said, squeaking slightly when her hands slammed down on the leather seats.

"What is it?" I demanded. Alice had her elbows on her knees and her head buried in her tiny hands, she looked so breakable.

"Why don't you shut up?" Alice finally had the courage to speak.

Everybody was silent, no one dared to speak and face the wrath of the evil pixie. There was a low pulse sound coming from the heater, and nothing more.

"Look Jazz, I'm sorry! Those were the most terrible five seconds I've ever experienced!" Alice blurted, interrupting the awkward silence. She is feeling terribly guilty.

"It's ok, Ali. I love you, always." I said and then leant towards the passenger seat to give Alice a peck on the lips.

"I lo-" Alice replied, or at least tried to.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Get a room, I feel all mushy now." Emmet exclaimed, cutting Alice off.

Edward sighed. Rose slapped Emmet on the back of his head. Alice face-palmed.

"Way to ruin the moment, Emmet." I mumbled.

We parked in our usual space in the school parking lot. We were early, but the lot seemed pretty empty. No one was staring at us anymore, though they seem to be in a daze. We separated off into different directions and headed off to class.

Soon came lunch, when I reached the cafeteria doors, the others were already there.

"What took you so long?" Rosy asked.

"I was celebrating the fact that nobody is staring at us anymore." I said. I was literally dancing inside now that everybody had their attention on another thing.

I didn't feel like a freak anymore, or in other people's cases, 'The boy in pain'. I hated that name. Whenever someone said it, I have to resist not draining them. Emmet started saying it a few weeks after they created the name. Every time he says it, he would end up losing a limb or leg.

We entered the cafeteria; three people immediately caught my attention. A girl and two boys, they were all wearing dark clothes. They were as pale as us, and moved with such grace.

I caught the girl staring at us, well, more like at me. She had mahogany hair, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She immediately looked away, muttered something that made the other two people to look at us.

I assumed the other two men were her brothers, since they looked so alike. The older one had icy blue eyes and raven black hair. The other one had sparkling green eyes and brown hair. They have different eyes, I can't help but notice.

I turned my attention to my uneaten lunch. I see Alice gathering her things so I stood up and followed suit.

Suddenly, somebody jumped on my back. WHAT THE FUCK?! I quickly brushed her off and stood protectively in front of Alice.

I looked up to see the three newcomers. It was the girl who jumped on me; she had a smug look on her face with her arms crossed.

Then her expression changed, she looked hurt. Then she asked me, "I'm hurt; you don't remember me?"

I racked my brain for an answer. AHA!

"Isabella?" I answered, still unsure if it was her. I was pretty sure she was dead, but this girl looked just like her. I was pretty sure I saw the ends of her mouth twitched up. Then she jumped me.

Bella POV

I flung myself towards him and hugged him so tight if he were human he couldn't have breathe. I rested my chin on the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear. "I missed you so freaking much!"

"I know, I know. I'm awesome." Jasper replied, I could feel him smile against my hair.

I released him, getting a good look of him. Mh-mm, not bad.

"Do I get to hug him?" Damon asks. Damon was Jasper's best buddy in the civil war; they fought on the same side. Damon would occasionally bring Jasper home with him. Jasper and I became best friends along the years. We became inseparable ever since we met.

"Damon! It's nice to see you again!" Jasper exclaimed.

They did the handshake-hug thingy, whatever it's called that boys do.

"It's nice to see you too, good and…..sparkly."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Emmet asked, completely confused.

"I'll explain later, meet me at my house after school, and follow our scents." I said to all of them. I kissed Jasper's cheek and left the cafeteria with everyone shocked except for Alice who was screaming, "Yes! I have a new shopping partner!"

I roamed around the halls, taking a tour by myself in the small campus. The bell rang, and I walked to biology.

When I entered to classroom, there sat Edward, Jasper's pretend brother in the back of the room.

I gave my slip to the teacher to sign and let my eyes wonder as I waited for him. The teacher, Mr. Banner gave me my slip back and told me to at the back with Edward Cullen.

I slipped in the seat next to Edward, "Hi, you must be Edward." I said, pushing my hair back to one side.

"Hello, you must be the famous Bella." Edward replied. At that time Mr. Banner started class.

"How'd you know? Oh right, you're a mind reader." I said. Realization hit me when I came upon a possibility of how he could have known me.

"How do you know that I'm a mind reader?" Edward asks, quite confused.

"Because I am one." I replied. That's true, all of our kind can read minds, but you have to be powerful enough.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned again.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said coolly, looking away.

Edward looked out the window. I'm guessing he gave up trying to get the answer.

We were silent for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I swiftly, grabbed my things and rushed out.

But then a cold, marble hand grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"The answer." Was all he said.

I smirked at that. I turned around and placed one hand on his chest and whispered in his ear, "You'll find out soon enough."

Then, I walked away.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I won't be able to update till next month because I going to London for three weeks. I hope you don't forget my story! Mistakes are all mine, please point it out if you see one! Also, tell me who should Bella end up with? Edward? Jasper? Demetri? REVIEW!

Next Chapter: The Cullen's and Salvatore's meet. Next day of school.

I'm ilubcupcakes and I'll see you all later!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Authors Note

Hi, I know you probably hate authors notes, but my computer broke down so...I'm really, really, sad. I figured it was time to tell you why I haven't been able to update for almost 3 months, so...

I'll try to get back to you guys as soon as possible.

Remember, I still lub you guys.

~ilubcupcakes


End file.
